


Let's go in the garden

by sunlitpearl



Series: Eris Week 2020 [6]
Category: Densetsu no Yuusha no Densetsu | The Legend of the Legendary Heroes
Genre: Gen, day 6: iris, sorry i dont know how to iris pov, this is literally just cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:54:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22295149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlitpearl/pseuds/sunlitpearl
Summary: "Will you come often here, then? You will right?”
Relationships: Iris Eris & Lucile Eris
Series: Eris Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600228
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Let's go in the garden

Iris had barged into his room. Again. She liked to tackle him down as she told him, in great detail and very loudly, about something or other. A book she had read, an errand she had run for Ferris. How Ferris was the prettiest, and how the dango she shared with her were very good. 

Lucile had to admit he liked peace and quiet more than he liked the sound of yelling. It had… an effect in his mind. But Iris didn’t scream with malice, she was just loud and overwhelming with energy. She never got angry at him, either. Which Lucile thought a bit weird, because she definitely had many reasons to despise him. 

“I have something to show you!” She smiled wide and bright.  
“Is that so? I’d be glad to see it, then.”   
“No, it’s outside!! I have to take you there!” 

And just like that, he was dragged off. Lucile discovered a big weakness in his person: the inability to refuse Iris. He loved his sister, and was lately thinking a lot about how to show it to her. But Iris was so low maintenance… She was happy with even the smallest pat on the head, or the simplest words of praise. Sometimes, she even seemed happy with just being around Ferris. He wondered if she was happy with just being around him too. 

“Here, look!” Iris was raising her arms in a ‘ta-dah’ motion.   
“It’s our garden.” He said.  
“Yes!! Isn’t it pretty?” 

It was. It had all sorts of flowers and trees. They were there since he had memory. A lot had changed, but the plants seemed unaware of it all. He kneeled down to be at Iris’ eye level, a smile on his face. 

“Is this all you wanted to show me?”  
“Yeah! Sister said you don’t go out much, so I thought I’d bring you here! Did I do good?”   
So this is what this was about. It was true he didn’t leave the dojo often, but to go through all the trouble just to bring him here... It’s not like he didn’t know what a flower was. Still, he smiled.  
“You did great.”   
“Yay! Will you come often here, then? You will right?” 

Lucile breathed in. Felt the the fresh breeze in his lungs, the sun on his skin. He smelled the flowers in full bloom. 

“Only if you come with me.”


End file.
